Fractured Ice
by Tanglepelt
Summary: "He never loved us! His son could have died and he wouldn't have looked his way! We were just tools to him, all for his precious spirit obsession." Even after his death, Unalaq still plagues Eska's life. -Drabble-


**I'm back with another Legend of Korra fic! This time, it stars the underappreciated character: Eska of the Northern Water Tribe.**

 **I know she comes off as being brash and apathetic, but I think there's a lot more to her than those aspects. (She was raised by Unalaq, after all, and I don't think he deserves any 'Father of the Year' awards.) Also, she's from the Northern Water Tribe, a country that was, in Katara's day, extremely sexist. I don't know if that has changed since so much time has passed, but since the North still seems to be rooted in old traditions, and Unalaq—the chief—was HUGE on keeping traditions as well, I assume the people of the North (for the most part) have the same, archaic viewpoints toward women, especially female waterbenders. (So the fact that she became a chieftain is really surprising! I bet people gave her so much crap for that…)**

 **Also, Eska was shown to have more depth than you'd expect when she stood up to Unalaq when Desna was injured.**

 **And in terms of her relationship with Bolin, I really do think she cared about him, but didn't know how to express that other than how she was taught. (Not to mention, expressing emotions for her seems to be difficult, except when she's overcome by them [aka during the failed 'wedding'].)**

 **Yeah, I do ship Boleska (though I do ship Bopal as well), but in scenarios where Eska realizes that relationships aren't supposed to have unequal power balances, if that makes sense.**

 **So, yeah, I think Eska's a really underappreciated character in the LoK universe, XD.**

 **This drabble takes place after Desna and Eska become co-chieftains of the Northern Water Tribe.**

 ***Legend of Korra does not belong to me.***

* * *

Fractured Ice

 _"Remember, Eska. Be unwavering in your views and in your stride. You and Desna will help me carry on the traditions of the North, and make sure the South becomes balanced again."_

Unalaq's words floated through Eska's mind as she sat on her throne. At the thought of her father, her previously-limp hand dug its nails into the armrest.

 _How could I have been so foolishly naïve?_ Eska narrowed her heavily-lined eyes, hating herself for her self-referred stupidity. She always knew that her father only cared about one thing—power—but she never really realized how that could be used against her until Desna got hit by some energy from the Northern spirit portal. Though her twin was struck down, Unalaq still expected her to open the portal with him, even though what Desna needed was for someone to take him to a healer. At that moment, seeds of doubt were planted in her mind.

Eska sighed, trying to will herself to pay attention the meeting that was going on. Usually, she was the one who handled anything related to the tribe—Desna was more of a figurehead to appease the public's sexist beliefs, though he did handle behind-the-scenes paperwork (and hey, it was his request; he had no desire to rule)—but she found herself becoming restless and spacey.

 _Damn it all._ She always got this way when she thought of Unalaq.

"I require a break," she found herself saying. One of the elders turned to her, his eyes and voice filled with contempt.

"You may leave; I doubt you would be interested in commerce."

"Because she's a woman, right?" Desna turned his own narrowed eyes on the old man, who gulped. "I will not tolerate that attitude in my throne room. We have been discussing these matters for hours; it is only logical we both take a break. I'm sure everyone is tired."

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of Desna's glare, the rest of the men in the room nodded.

"Good. Then we shall break for, say, fifteen minutes. We will resume the meeting after time is up."

"Yes, Chief Desna." The once-dissenting elder bowed his head.

Eska didn't wait for Desna to stand up; she needed to leave, and fast. Without really thinking, she strode to the bathroom, grabbing the ledge of the sink until her knuckles paled.

 _"Desna, Eska? Where is your father?"Malina took a tentative step forward, reaching her arm out for a second before letting it drop to her side, as though she thought better than to embrace the twins._

 _"Father has perished." Desna was never the most subtle at explaining matters that should be tactful._

 _"It was made clear that he was a deplorable man, though." Eska tried to keep her voice level, though her fists clenched tightly._

 _"What happened?" There was no emotion in Malina's voice._

 _"He tried to become a dark avatar and nearly destroyed the world. Like I said, he was a deplorable man." Eska's eyes narrowed. She felt Desna's hand on her shoulder, and she tried to relax._

 _"You won't miss him, will you?"_

 _It was at this moment that Eska noticed just how dark the circles under her mother's eyes were, and how thin she looked. Eska liked to think she took after Malina rather than Unalaq in terms of appearance, so she wondered if she looked just as haggard._

 _"No," said Desna. "I don't think we will." He instinctively gripped the fabric over his chest, looking away._

 _"He never loved us!" Eska spat. "His son could have died and he wouldn't have looked his way! We were just tools to him, all for his precious spirit obsession. Even you. All he wanted was heirs, am I right?" She sank to the ground, her body suddenly afflicted by shaking._

 _She did nothing when Malina and Desna embraced her; usually, she would shake them off—though Malina hadn't tried hugging her in years—in favor of sauntering off and being alone for awhile, but this time, she couldn't bring herself to move._

With a growl, Eska punched the mirror, shattering it.

"I hate you!" she screamed, though she wasn't sure whether it was directed towards Unalaq, or towards herself.

Shortly after the twins brought back the news of Unalaq's death, Malina walked out one day and never came back. Her body was found in an ice gorge a few weeks later. People called it a tragic accident, but Eska just knew that it was suicide.

Eska found herself sinking to the floor, but this time, Malina and Desna were not there with her. She was alone.

She sat curled up for awhile, her heart pounding painfully, air having a hard time reaching her lungs. Time seemed to speed up and stand still at the same time, and when she could breathe properly again, she felt something wet on her cheeks. Knowing that her makeup was ruined, she washed everything off, hoping that the water also got rid of the signs she was crying. Eska of the North did not weep under any circumstances; she had an image to uphold, after all.

Composing herself, she cracked her neck and exited the bathroom, her face a mask of apathy.

"Right on time." Desna raised an eyebrow as she entered the room and took her seat next to him. "Your makeup's gone."

"It was irritating my eyes."

Desna's mouth twitched, a sign that he knew she was lying, but he said nothing. "The meeting may resume," he stated, his monotone voice echoing throughout the chamber.

As discussions on commerce continued, Eska found herself looking out the window, where the sun was beginning to peek out from behind the clouds. As its rays entered the room, Eska narrowed her eyes, though not from the brightness. She knew it would be difficult, but she vowed to not let Unalaq control her life. Not anymore. She would be the best chieftain she could be. She would be the dawn of a new era in the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

 **The ending was so cheesy, but I had no idea what else to do to conclude the story. I might add another chapter of this, but I'm pretty happy with how this turned out as a oneshot.**

 **Hopefully, Eska isn't too OOC. This was my first time writing her, so I'm nervous I messed her up completely.**


End file.
